The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various switching power converter topologies, for example buck converters, boost converters and buck-boost converters, are used as power factor correction (PFC) converters. PFC converters are used, among other reasons, to increase the power factor of a power converter so that the ratio of actual power consumed by the converter to the apparent power consumed by the converter approaches one. PFC converters are frequently used as the first stage in a multi-stage power supply. PFC converters can, however, also be used as a single stage power converter without additional stages.
Numerous control schemes for switching power converters, including PFC converters, have been proposed and used over the years. These control schemes have various benefits and drawbacks known to those in the art.